Lagrimas de Dragon -Fairy Tail (NaLu)-
by francolombo
Summary: Natsu y Lucy viven felizmente en su hogar a espera de un niño, pero una crisis llega con la cual Natsu va a tener que tomar la decisión mas difícil de su vida. ¿Qué pasará después de que la decisión este hecha? -Verción original ahora en -


-¡Amor ya estoy en casa…! ¿Cómo está él bebe en la panza?- decía Natsu con su traje de mozo aun puesto- ¡uf... que día!, el restaurante sí que estuvo movido, la chef Erza se lució hoy. ¡Ah! antes de que se me olvide, tus amigos, Levi, Mirajane y los demas llamaron del trabajo, dijeron que no te preocupes y disfrutes del embarazo. También dijeron que, en cuanto sea posible, después de que nazca él bebe lo lleves al trabajo, están ansiosos por conocerlo… -sin respuesta- ¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estás?

Natsu va a la pieza preocupado, era extraño que ella no contestara sobre todo cuando del trabajo se refería, prácticamente todos sus amigos estaban allí.

No estaba en la pieza, tampoco en el living, la cocina menos (le parecía improbable que estuviera allí amaba a su esposa pero era horrible cocinando).

La encontró finalmente en el piso del baño, retorciéndose de dolor agarrándose fuertemente el vientre. Algo iba mal, todavía faltaban dos meses para el parto. Se acercó a ella y la ayudo a levantarse.

-¡Lucy!… ¿Qué pasa?- decía preocupado y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-D-duele…mucho, duele.- decía ella entre lagrimas

La llevó al sillón y llamo a emergencias. Fueron los diez minutos más eternos de su vida, no sabía qué hacer, solo sostenía su mano mientras ella apretaba fuertemente. Finalmente los enfermeros llegaron e hicieron lo posible por tranquilizarla, acercaron una camilla y la subieron a la ambulancia.

Una vez llegaron, el obstetra los esperaba, hablo con ambos en calma tranquilizándolos, le pregunto a como estaba, Lucy le contó de sus dolores, el obstetra hizo una ecografía y su rostro cambió.

Rápidamente la llevaron al área de cirugía dejando fuera a Natsu sin decirle nada. En ese momento en que se la llevaban él había visto algo, algo que no era de la naturaleza de su esposa, estaba dañando a ambos a ella y el babé, pero confió en que los doctores sabrían que hacer.

Habían pasado horas cuando el doctor por fin salió, le dijo que habían podido estabilizarla y por un momento fue el hombre más feliz del mundo. Pero había un problema, parecía que él bebe drenaba la vida de la madre... lo entendio al instante, tendría que decidir si salvar al niño o a su esposa. Todo se quebró en pedazos.

¿Cómo decidir eso?

¿Cómo elegir, entre la vida de la mujer que amaba y la de su hijo?

¿Cómo decidir, entre la vida de la mujer con la que había compartido todo y la de un, niño o niña, que todavía no conocía?

¿Cómo…?

Lo llamaron, su esposa se había despertado y quería hablar con él.

-¿Cariño…?- dijo suavemente al entrar, la sorpresa y el miedo cubrió su rostro, nunca la había visto tan pálida y débil, ella era siempre tan enérgica, tan cálida… trató de que no se notara su pena y se le acercó- ¿Cómo estás?

-Ven – le dijo Lucy con los brazos abiertos

Natsu la abrazó con delicadeza.

-Te amo ¿Lo sabes no?- decía ella- el doctor… me dijo lo que está pasando.

Él sabía lo que ella iba a decir a continuación.

-No por favor… no lo hagas… no después de todo lo que pasamos, no puedo perderte- el rompió e llorar, nunca había podido ocultarle nada a ella.

Lucy tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Natsu obligandolo a mirarla, estaba llorando, no quería despedirse de esa vida, pero lo haría felizmente para que su hijo viviera.

-Sálvalo…- decía ella con voz rota- que crezca sano, fuerte e inteligente… inteligente sobre todo, críalo para que sea lo que él decida ser… tengo la impresión de que será alguien que sacudirá al mundo-sonreía pero de igual manera no podía ocultar su miedo-…por favor.- Natsu la miró y tuvo una idea desesperada- ¡NO! -dijo ella, sabiendo lo que él estaba pensando- sabes muy bien que tu fuerza no es del tipo que pueda solucionar esto y salvar a ambos.

Natsu asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, se besaron por largo rato. Llegó el doctor, Natsu le ordenó salvar al niño antes de arrepentirse.

La acompañó todo el tiempo, las luces titilaban con cada pujar de ella, llegando al final la habitación empezaba a temblar. Cuando por fin nació el niño, él pidió que lo acercaran a su madre para que lo viera antes de…

Ella lo tomó en brazos besó al recién nacido en la cabeza, lo paso a su esposo, ahora padre. Lucy tomo el rostro del hombre que amaba, lo acercó a ella besandolo… hasta que sus labios se aflojaron.

En cuanto la máquina que medía su pulso marcó con un pitido agudo su muerte, él se quedó ahí gritando en nombre de ella mientras seis hombres iban hacia él. Dos tomaron rápidamente al niño y otros cuatro lo alejaban, para que dejara trabajar a los doctores que hacían lo posible por salvarla, aunque no podrían hacerlo.

De repente todo se quedó estático, excepto él y al parecer su hijo escuchaba su llanto.

La vio, parada al lado de la camilla, saludable hermosa como si nada hubiese pasado, como si estuviese a punto de ir a trabajar, pero no estaba sola, Lucy iba acompañada de un hombre alto, de cabello corto y negro, mirada taciturna, con una gran hoz al hombro.

-Zeref…- dijo él.

En su larga vida nunca lo había conocido, sin embargo estaba seguro de quien era. Lo llamaban de muchas formas, Muerte, Tanatos, Azrael, Parca él lo conocía como Zeref.

-Esto si es una sorpresa – dijo con voz calavérica- me habían asegurado que me llevaría al niño.

Furioso, rápidamente se acercó a Zeref golpeando fuertemente su estómago, provocando que perdiera la hoz. Antes de que se recuperara lo tomo del cuello y lo elevó del suelo preguntando:

¿Quién?- su voz sonaba más profunda, grave y antigua.

-Aght… b-bien lo sabes- contestó Zeref con esfuerzo.

Natsu apretó aún más fuerte su cuello, empezaba a perder el conocimiento, iba a matarlo, quería matarlo pero Lucy lo detuvo.

Soltó por fin a Zeref.

Lucy le acaricio la mejilla, antes de irse.

Todo se volvió a mover, él salió de allí tomo a su hijo en brazos, camino hasta que encontró un habitación vacía, su hijo lloraba, Natsu lloraba, se quedó largo rato con el niño, ambos llorando sin parar, uno porque deseaba el calor del abrazo de su madre, otro por haber perdido a lo que más apreciaba en el mundo. Cuando Natsu pudo calmarse y ordenar sus ideas, llamó a un viejo amigo.

Cuando Grey llegó al hospital, Natsu le explicó lo que había pasado y pidió que cuidara a su hijo en lo que volvía. Cuando su Grey notó la ira en su rostro preguntó:

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Grey ya había visto esa mirada en él, le preocupaba que haría a continuación. Para peor, sabía que nada ni nadie lo pararía hasta haber cumplido lo que quería, el único ser que hacía que pensara en lo que hacía había muerto hace poco minutos.

-Solo unas preguntas.- Contestó Natsu.

Salió a la calle y en el espacio vacío del aire clavo sus dedos, rompiendo el velo de ese espacio para pasar a otro, donde estaban los seres que buscaba.

Al llegar vio el lugar igual que otras veces, una gigantesca mesa de cinco metros y medio, con patas de hierro bien adornadas, y un vidrio de superficie el cual tenia un tablero de ajedrez dibujado en la superficie. Dos seres sentados en altas sillas de hierro, también adornadas, seguían jugando una eterna partida de ajedrez.

Ambos median seis metros, de cabello largo y barba prominente, el de la derecha tenía alas blancas de pájaro y literalmente era blanco, el de la izquierda por otro lado, tenía alas negras de murciélago y era enteramente negro.

-Luz- dijo Natsu, el de negro se dio vuelta y lo miró- Oscuridad- el de blanco hizo lo mismo.

Con sus miradas sobre él, Oscuridad fue el primero en hablar:

-Vaya el ultimo Dragón ha venido con los dioses.

-¿Que buscas?- preguntó Luz.

-¿Por qué…?- mientras hacia esa sola pregunta llamas empezaban a cubrirlo.

-¿Qué crees que haces? Durante mas siete mil años no has hecho nada contra nosotros, ni siquiera cuando tu especie fue masacrada por orden nuestra, ¿Y ahora vas a atacarnos?- lo decía en tono burlón, menospreciando a quien tenía enfrente, mientras Natsu los miraba fijamente- Bah…como quieras te daré tu respuesta. Al parecer el niño era un ser demasiado poderoso no podíamos darnos el lujo de que dicha criatura viviera, además de que sería demasiado riesgoso también que tu especie vuelva a surgir- terminó Luz.

-¿Cómo está tu hembra?- decía Oscuridad con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- supongo que ahora se estará levantando de la cama odiándote por la decisión que tomaste.

-Error, LUCY murió, el niño, mi hijo vive- los rostros de ambos cambiaron, las llamas de Natsu seguían creciendo, y ya alcanzaban la altura de la mesa.

-Entonces preferiste la supervivencia de tu especie sobre la vida de tu esposa, que pensamiento más básico y primitivo, esperaba más al menos mas de un Dragón- decía Oscuridad con cara de asco.-

-Error por segunda vez, ella lo decidió así.

Salto hacia ellos, las llamas tomaron forma de ardientes y gigantescos brazos. Tomó a Luz y Oscuridad, por la cabeza y los golpeó a ambos contra el tablero haciéndolo añicos, el hierro por poco resistió el impacto.

Natsu tomo su verdadera forma, sus brazos se agrandaron hasta suplantar a las llamas, de sus uñas crecieron filosas y mortales garras, sus piernas también crecieron, una cola gigantesca le salió, todo su torso crecía, su cuello se estiraba igual que su boca para formar un hocico con peligrosos colmillos, dos pares de alas le salieron en la espalda, su cuerpo entero se llenaba de gigantescos músculos y su piel de rojas escamas, por cada vertebra desde la nuca a la cola, filosas púas salían, por su cabeza salieron varios pares de cuernos y por últimos sus ojos, las pupilas se rasgaron verticalmente y se llenaron de un color amarillo como el amanecer.

Ahora Natsu media un largo de treinta metros de largo y doce de altura, el hierro de la mesa no soportó más y se dobló hasta llegar al suelo, él aun sostenía a los dioses.

-Diez-mil años de edad tengo, he visto como la especie humana y ustedes surgían, vi como destrozaban a mi especie; ¡y los dejé! ya que era algo que tenía que hacerse, he visto como en los comienzos dictaban e instruían a la especie humana, vi como en conjunto creaban cosas hermosas y maravillosas, e incluso ayudé cuando lo necesitaron y pidieron, pero luego observé como, poco a poco, se iban corrompiendo tomando una decisión egoísta tras otra, hasta que decidieron encerrarse y reinar desde aquí, con su tablero de ajedrez. ¡Ya no más! ¡El intentar destruir una vida inocente solo porque es poderosa, es la gota que colmó el vaso!- los dioses se sacudían tratando de escapar.

No los destruiré, aunque tenga todo el derecho de hacerlo, y no lo haré solo porque me cae bien la civilización humana. Quiero que mi hijo crezca entre ellos y aprenda lo que yo aprendí, que aprenda a vivir la vida.

Sin embargo, los enceraré aquí, sin poder hacer nada más que ver como la humanidad crece diez veces mejor sin ustedes, ¿fe en dioses o en Dios? No la necesitan, lo único que necesitan es fe entre ellos.

Mientras Natsu decía esto último, tomó a los dioses corruptos, y los unió a las sillas de hierro utilizando sus poderosas llamas para fundir el propio metal, usando como refuerzo la mesa. Se aseguró de hacerlo de la forma más dolorosa posible, los gritos de los dioses solo pararon cuando láminas de hierro llegaron a sus bocas, los cuerpos de ambos estaban enteramente atrapados con el hierro, solo sus ojos estaban libres para que vieran el mundo crecer sin ellos, ya no podían hacer nada, nunca podrían.

Natsu volvió a su forma humana, se dirigió a la salida y antes de irse dijo:

-Por cierto no soy el ultimo Dragón- los ojos de los ahora inútiles dioses tenían una gran expresión de sorpresa- treinta de nosotros sobrevivimos a la matanza, yo los elegí y los oculté, con órdenes explicitas a los mayores, de que re-educaran a las nuevas generaciones de manera correcta. Creo que llego la hora de volver a su antigua tierra. Me pregunto ¿Cuántos serán ahora?- los miro un segundo- Oh, no se preocupen no seremos como ustedes. Mostraremos nuestra verdadera forma a la humanidad y confiaremos en que nos acepten. Tomará su tiempo, sí. Pero apuesto que en los primeros días cosas increíbles surgirán- los miro de nuevo, no estaba satisfecho solo con ese castigo.

Cambie de opinión, se me ha ocurrido una manera de castigarlos aún más sin lastimar a la humanidad, y poder hacerles daño como me gustaría- llamas negras aparecieron en sus manos- antes de que estas llamas los toquen y quemen eternamente, me gustaría agregar que de no haberse metido con mi familia… tal vez lo hubiesen evitado. No me refiero a todo esto, – decía Natsu señalándolos enteros y como estaban en las sillas- el encerarlos y dejarlos así era algo era algo que ya venía planeando hace tiempo…ahora estas llamas negras, si las hubiesen evitado. - y las lanzó a ellos.

En cuanto estas los tocaron, los rodearon enteramente. Esas llamas no los matarían eso lo sabia, aunque no le gustara ellos eran la representación de la luz y la oscuridad en ese mundo, y los otros, eran la representación del equilibrio de todo ser.

Pero ellos habían caído, se habían corrompido, por soberbia de los poderosos que eran. Por esa razón esas llamas solo los castigarían a ellos y no a la humanidad. Tal vez esas llamas los consumirían, pero renacerían de seguro. Si eso pasara tendría que hacer otra visita y ver como serian en ese momento, si es que no moría antes.

Después de todo él era solo un Dragón, una criatura antigua sabia y poderosa. Criatura capaz de enfrentarse a dioses y hacerlos caer, pero no era invencible o inmortal, algún día llegaría su momento de acompañar a su amada, tal vez moriría enfrentándose a otro dios o plácidamente de vejez.

Por ahora se ocuparía de su hijo que lo esperaba, todavía tenía que ver como criarlo sin ella. También recordaba a los Dragones que tenía que traer donde los había dejado esperaba que Gajeel no hubiese sido duro con ellos. Salió de ese espacio mientras lágrimas aparecían en su rostro de pensar en Lucy, esperaba que tuviera un buen lugar para descansar y esperarlo, sabía que lo haría, pero tendría que esperar largo tiempo, había cosas que hacer.


End file.
